1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to audio systems, and more particularly to an audio loudness control system.
2. Related Art
Audio systems process audio signals containing audio content to drive loudspeakers. Volume control of the audio signals can be manually performed by a user. In addition, in the case of a motor vehicle, volume control of the audio signals can be automatically adjusted by the audio system based on an external input, such as the speed of the vehicle, or the revolutions per minute of the engine. Audio systems may also have some form of overload protection to avoid distortion or damage of the loudspeakers by the audio signals.